White
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: Tsuna is nothing but a normal student of Namimori with a very difficult past. Will he be able to make friends that he can protect and share secret with? Or will they turn their backs on him just like THEY did? AU, NO pairing. Summery sucks. I dont own KHR
1. Grey

Chapter 0: Gray

White: Prologue

"_Timoteo, what are you going to do with the kid you found?"_

"_What do you mean Coyote? I'm going to keep him of course!"_

"_But don't you have five heirs already?"_

_*laughs* "My dear friend, you should already know how I am. And besides, this kid…has been by a lot of things… He doesn't even have parents, not after they were killed in front of his own eyes by those… despicable men…"_

" _Yes, as you say.._

_Octtavo"_

* * *

"Xanxus-nii, Giotto-nii, look at this!" said an eight years old Tsuna, looking at the butterfly on his hands.

"It's just a bug, brat" said a thirteen year old Xanxus, bored. Tsuna pouted, and moved then to his other nii-san.

"Giotto-nii, look!" said Tsuna smiling, the fifteen year old Giotto smiled at his cute little brother.

"It's beautiful, Tsunayoshi" said Giotto

"Ne, Ne Xanxus-nii, Giotto-nii, where are the other Big brothers?" asked innocent Little Tsuna.

"Who knows where those suckers are…" grumbled Xanxus under his breath.

"Xanxus…" warned Giotto and then he sighed. "Ne. Tsunayoshi, do you want to search for more bugs?"

"Hai"

* * *

3 years later

"Tsunayoshi, we are going to send you to Japan"

"WHAT? But why? I-I didn't do anything w-wrong, d-did I?"

"NO! That's not it Tsunayoshi. Is just that I don't want you to be in danger, okay? Is not that we don't want you, is for your safety."

"…okay… will…will Giotto-nii or Xanxus-nii come with me?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible…"

"I-It's o-okay…"

Meanwhile

"The old man is sending him away…"

"But why?! It's not fair!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, the fucking old man is right, is for his protection"

"….I still don't agree"

* * *

4 years later

A fifteen years old teenager was walking out of his apartment. His brown hair sticking at all angles and his dull brown eyes, once full of innocence, scanning his surroundings. He kept walking at a slow pace, aware of his surroundings, even though he's been living here for four years, he still hadn't made any friends and was still wary of his surroundings. The teen looked up at the cloudless sky, and smiled.

'_Even if Im alone, I can still have you, ne sky?'_

**A/N: START!**

**I am sorry for the late update, and i sort of... forgot about the prologue of the story, i remembered when i was passing the 1st chapter. ok, sooooooo sorry if it sucks like the summary.**

***funny thing- i was making a draw of Hibari Kyoya (it sucked, but dreaming cant kill me...) and my little sis enters. she asked what i was doing and i said studying(i lied) and she left. after some time i asked myself: Since when staring at Kyoya is Studying?!**

**hahaha, ok so tell me if u like and sorry for the horrors(errors hehe)**

**A/N: ACCOMPLISHED!**


	2. Blue Rain

White

Chapter 1: Blue Rain

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, or Dame-Tsuna, was walking with a box full of papers from the classroom to the principal's office. Why him you ask? Well, because he is Dame-Tsuna. The only ones that didn't call him that way were his family. Some of them, that is. Tsuna sighed before knocking at the principal's office.

"Come in"

Tsuna opened the door and met with the principal.

"Oh, Sawada-san, thanks for bringing those documents and sorry for the trouble" said the principal, smiling.

"It's no problem sir, E-ehm, W-where do I put them?"Tsuna asked the man, who motioned to a table…

Full of paperwork…

"E-eto…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sawada-san" the principal said sheepishly and cleaned the table.

Tsuna put the box on the table and left. He returned to the classroom and when he entered, he tripped out of nothing. He fell facefirst on the floor and the whole class started to laugh, even the teacher giggled! The brunet couldn't help but blush and keep his head down so he could hide it. He went to his seat and stared out the window to the sky. There were no clouds and the sun was shining brightly. Tsuna sighed '_Today's going to be different, I can feel it…'_

* * *

Last school bell rang and all of Tsuna's classmates went out of the classroom chating happily with their friends. '_Friends, huh? Well, it's not like I have any…' _When all his classmates were out, Tsuna stood up and went out of the room, where he knew some bullies will be waiting. Tsuna learned the hard way to stop running since they will anyways get to him. He sighed as one of the bullies sneered at him.

"Tch, I don't understand why you're even here…"

"It's no longer fun, since you don't run anymore"

"Let's see who breaks him first!" one punch in the face

"I bet that if you died, no one would miss you" one kick to the stomach. Tsuna gasped and kneeled on the floor.

"Tch, weak"

"I even heard that he lives alone in an apartment" said another as he grabbed a handful of hair and forced Tsuna to look at his face.

But nothing seemed to affect him. Because he just didn't care, after all…

Everything they said was true…

Always…

"Haha, I thought school was over" said someone. The brunet looke at the direction of the voice and was met with black hair, hazel eyes and a smile (even though it was forced).

"Yamamoto Takeshi, this is none of your business!" said one of the bullies.

"Or is it?" said Yamamoto as he took a bat in his hand in a threatening way "Leave him alone or else…" he let the sentence hanging in the air as he sliced the air with his bat and it turned into a real sword. "…I'll cut you off" with that said, the bullies looked at each other with nervousness and shocked faces. They slowly left Tsuna and backed away.

"Wait up man, chill…"said one of them as he put his hands on the air in a defensive manner. Takeshi's calculative eyes moved from the bullies to the wide-eyed brunet. He turned his gaze back to the bullies.

"Leave" and then they scrambled like cockroaches. "Are you okay?" asked Takeshi as the Brunet kept staring at him like he had grown another head. After some time the brunet nodded. "Wow, that's a relief" said Takeshi as the sword turned into a bat again.

Takeshi looked relieved. WHY? The brunet wanted to know.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Why would I? It's not like I'm important" said the brunet staring at the floor with dull caramel eyes.

"What?! But what about your parents? Wouldn't you be important to them?" asked Yamamoto in confusion.

"_Tsu-kun! Hurry, you need to run!"_

_Screams, lots of them._

"_Hi little kid, look what is going to happen to your Mama now?"_

"Why would I be important to people who are dead?" '_And to top it all, if I was the cause of it…' _ asked the brunet with a bitter laugh. Takeshi's eyes widened, and the brunet tried to get up.

"B-But, W-Where do you live?"

"My… grandpa is…rich. So he let me stay here 'till the end of Highschool…" half-lied the brunet as he turned to leave.

"Hey!" called Takeshi at the boy who was leaving. Why? He didn't know, but something told him that the brunet needed company. Someone who understands him, help him and washed his pain away… a friend.

The brunet turned and Takeshi stared at dull brown eyes. Takeshi forced a smile and introduced himself.

"Seems like we don't know each other…" started Yamamoto.

"We are from the same class" said the brunet, almost spited and Takeshi flinched.

"E-Erhm, I-I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" said the brunet surprised and now non-dulled {is that a word} eyes. "B-But you can call me Tsuna if you want…"

"Okay, Tsuna it is. You must call me Takeshi then" said Takeshi and the boy, Tsuna, nodded. Takeshi grinned, looks like he's starting to get Tsuna to open up to him…

Or so he thought…

His grin disappeared when Tsuna turned to walk out of the hall way. He sighed, okay maybe Tsuna wasn't opening up to him at all, but he could manage with this.

"Hey Tsuna, can I go with you to your house?"asked Takeshi as Tsuna turned and stared at Takeshi. Takeshi started to sweat and added nervously "W-well, that's if you want"

"It's Okay…" said Tsuna and Yamamoto grinned.

* * *

The walk from school to Tsuna's house was very quiet and awkward. Tsuna was just walking with Takeshi trailing behing. Takeshi wanted to break the awkward silence, he really did, but it was difficult. What was he supposed to talk about? '_Ugh, stupid. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I notice him before? Is it because he is quiet or—'_

"Why?"the sudden question took Yamamoto off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The brunet sighed in exasperation.

"I mean, why would you come with me, of all people? You have lots of friends , you are popular, what el—"

"Stop" the brunet looked up to see Takeshi with clenched eyes and fists. "That's…not real"said Takeshi, he then opened his eyes full of hurt, which locked at Tsuna's shocked ones. "Those people's aren't my friends, they're just after my popularity…so in fact…" Takeshi scratched the back of his head and added bitterly "I don't have any friends!"

Tsuna was just shocked. So that's why he went with him. But does that mean…

"Tsuna, can…we be friends?" asked Takeshi

"Huh?" was the only thing Tsuna could get out. Why would Takeshi want to be friends with him? _Him, _Dame-Tsuna? "Why?"

"Because, I don't know…" said Yamamoto sheepishly "felt like it?"Tsuna broke into a grin that made Takeshi grin too. "So what" Takeshi extended his hand "...friends?"

Tsuna laughed "yeah" they shook hands "friends…"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Tsuna!"Takeshi waved as he turned to go.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," murmured Tsuna with a smile as he entered his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: START!**

**Hope youre liking it, this far, guess who is next…*hinthint* He and Yamamoto make Hibari.**

***funnyfact- I hit myself while watching a video where Giotto and Tsuna sings about Tomatoes!**

***funny fact- I almost write "I'll cut you to death" instead of I'll cut you off.**

**Please like and review, sorry for errors and tell me if you enjoyed and if you have an idea or something.**

**Bye~**


	3. Red Storm

White

Chapter 2: Red Strom

Tsuna woke up, got himself bathed and dressed to go to school. When he got out of his apartment, however, he wasn't expecting Takeshi waiting for him with a grin on his face.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" greeted Takeshi, with a grin.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-san" said Tsuna smiling slightly.

"Maa, maa, I already told you to call me Takeshi"

The two friends walked towards the school. Takeshi talked about baseball and the upcoming game, while Tsuna just nodded or said a comment here or there. Tsuna found that it was good to have friends. He could tell his worries and his friend could tell his. And the funny things they would tell each other. That made him happy. And he could tell that Takeshi was happy too.

They got to school and Tsuna saw Hibari standing on the school's gate. He had an aura of authority that you wouldn't defy if you were smart enough. Hibari looked at Tsuna and Takeshi and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna just nodded at him and Hibari just nodded back. Takeshi was confused by this behavior, but he let it slide.

Everyone that passed by the two started to murmur and whisper among each other.

"_Dame-Tsuna with Yamamoto? Our school's idol?"_

_"Is the world coming to an end?!"_

_"Maybe Takeshi picked Dame-Tsuna as his lackey…"_

Each word pierced Tsuna like a needle, or more likely, a sword. Not because of him, but because of his new-founded friend. Was he destroying Takeshi's reputation? Why did these people talked on Takeshi's back? It's not fair! Is as if they didn't know their supposed school male idol at all! Tsuna was snapped out of his Thoughts when he felt an arm around his shoulders (in a friendly manner, of course). He stiffens but relaxed as he saw the grin on Yamamoto's face. It clearly said: 'I don't care for what they say, so don't bother yourself. 'kay?'

Tsuna smiled at the hidden message and continued to walk to their classroom.

* * *

"Silence! Please, everybody to their seats!" said the Teacher. All students took their seats and then the teacher continued. "We have two new transfer students from Italy. Please come in Dokuro-san, Gokudera-san" said the teacher as two students entered.

One was a boy with silver hair and glaring green eyes. He had a bad boy-delinquent attitude around him, and an irritated scowl on his face. You could see the girls licking their lips and practically scanning his whole body. The other was a rather cute girl. She had purple hair styled in a rare pineapple-like-hairstyle. She had one round purple eye and an eye patch on her other one. She looked very shy and innocent.

"Please, if you could introduce yourselves" said the teacher, earning a glare from the silver-haired boy.

"Tch, whatever… Gokudera Hayato" then Hayato looked straight at Tsuna and, if possible, intensified his glare! Tsuna was shrinking in terror. Why him?! The girls in the room went all: 'kyaaa's and 'let's make a club' thingy.

"I-I … am D-Dokuro Ch-Chrome…"said the girl, in a barely audible whisper. All the boys in the class blushed at the girl. 'She is too cute'

"So, any questions to our new transfer students?" asked the teacher. Almost everyone raised their hands. Tsuna sighed; the transfer students were going to have a very hard day.

* * *

When lunch time came, Yamamoto came to Tsuna's side with a bento in hand. He was grinning when he said: "Let's have lunch on the roof, Tsuna!"

"Yeah…"

However, when they went to the door, a hand and a glare stopped both of them. Tsuna followed the hand and saw Gokudera glaring at him.

"Tch, I can't accept it. You can't be the ninth's brother! You may look like him, but that doesn't matter…. I won't let you be a burden to the ninth!" said Gokudera with glaring eyes.

'oh, so that's what this is about… but I heard that Giotto-san already has his guardians…and I can't be a burden to him…or to anyone…' Tsuna thought bitterly, Yamamoto leaned on to Tsuna and whispered, "Is he your friend, Tsuna?"

"Erm, I don't think so…"

"So, I will challenge you to a fight!" finished Gokudera with a raised fist and eyes burning with determination.

"Wait, what? A fight? I can't fight you!" said Tsuna with wide eyes.

"Haha, a game? Let's play Tsuna!" said Yamamoto swinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"No, I can't—"

"Meet me at the roof on last period" said Gokudera as he turned to walk away. 'Maybe I can skip the fight, I could tell Kyoya-san I feel sick or tired and maybe he—'Tsuna's plan of escape was vanished as Gokudera turned around and glared at him. And as if reading his thought he said "If you don't show up, I'll blow you up next time I see you" with that he took off.

"Hahaha, what a friendly guy, nee Tsuna?" asked a laughing Yamamoto as Tsuna whimpered pathetically in his mind.

* * *

Gokudera was waiting "patiently" on the roof of the school when the door swung open and Tsuna and Yamamoto entered.

"Tch, about time" he muttered.

"So, what's the rule of the game?" said Yamamoto grinning, while Tsuna looked nervously around. He didn't know why, but every sound made him flinch or jump. His Hyper Intuition was telling him to get out of there but,, of course, who wouldn't if they had a bombs-maniac trying to kill them?

"Easy, if I defeat you, you will never involve with the Ninth again. If you win, then I deem you worthy of being the Ninth's brother" said Gokudera pulling some dynamites out of…his…erm…body? "So, let's begin!" without another word he threw the dynamites at where the brunet and his friend stood.

Tsuna quickly pushed Takeshi out of harm and jumped out of the way. The bombs exploded but both of them were unscratched. Gokudera raised a brow.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to fight"

"I said I _can't_ fight" Tsuna corrected.

"How come?"

There was a pause and the brunet's gaze glazed and became distant, dull. As if remembering a painful memory. Then he shook his head and said "Long story". Gokudera raised a brow but threw another set of dynamites at Tsuna's direction. Tsuna dodged to the side and saw another set of dynamite sticks coming at him. '_Shit_!' He kicked them away and jumped backwards to avoid the explosion. Suddenly he froze. Gokudera was about to throw another set of dynamites at the frozen brunet, but hesitated by the brunets actions. Yamamoto was worried about his friend, so he stood up from his previous sitting position and called at him.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna snapped out of his frozen state and looked at Yamamoto in panic, he then yelled "Down!"

Instinctively, Yamamoto laid down and a rain of bullets came crashing onto the roof. Gokudera was leaning against a wall and Tsuna was trying to reach them both. The bullets came to a halt and Tsuna took this chance to reach both boys.

"Hurry! We need to go!" said Tsuna looking desesperadly at the boys.

"But Tsuna, who—"

"Oh? Sawada Tsunayoshi? My,my Lucky lucky!"Said one man with black suit, and a smirk on his face. A lot of men in suits suddenly appeared. Tsuna glared at each of them. "Come now, Tsunayoshi, you don't want your friends to be killed, do you?"Asked the man with a smirk.

'O_f course that I don't want that! Not now that I finally have one!_'

"But you'll kill them anyways" said Tsuna, eyes cold and calculating. It made the other two teens wonder if they had changed Tsuna with another person.

"That's true. But if you are in a better condition the Vongola Nono, Giotto Sawada, won't be as heartbroken when he sees you"said the man, smirking with delight at the flinch the brunet made at the mention of the Vongola Don. He motioned for his man to attack.

"Tsuna, we will help you!" said Yamamoto taking out his bat.

"Yeah, I'll blow them up!" said Gokudera with dynamites on hand.

"No" both shocked teens looked at Tsuna, who had his back to his friends. When Tsuna turned, both teens gaped at the orange tinted eyes that Tsuna had now, along with the living flames on his forehead. "I'll deal with this" he then smiled at them and said "just, don't leave me alone for what I'm going to do, okay?" What was Tsuna talking about? Both teens asked themselves.

Then Tsuna started to gather a rather large amount of orange flames around his feet (on the ground). It looked beautiful, flames spinning on the ground like a vortex. It was amazing. Tsuna then looked at the men, with shilling orange eyes. The men felt shivers on their backs, even though they tried to suppress it. Tsuna mouthed at them…

"_Don't mess with my family…"_

Before the men could understand the meaning on those words, they felt a wave of sky flames hit them. The sky flames, almost immediately started to petrify the men's feet. They started to struggle and to move, to avoid being petrified, but they couldn't. they plead to Tsuna that they will leave them alone, but even Tsuna couldn't stop what was happening. It was already too late. Because…

…they were already petrified.

Tsuna looked back at his shocked companions and smiled. He was starting to feel tired and dizzy. Black started to obscure his vision. He felt himself fall, but no pain came. Just warm arms that held him in a tight but secure grip. He slipped to unconsciousness after hearing some loud shouts from his worried companions.

* * *

**A/N: START!**

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! i hope you liked this chapie! and sorry for the mistakes ok? Guess what? I brought an Owl plushie! and I called it... MUKUROWL! HES SOOO CUTE! ok, now please review/favorite/follow or for those who didnt get the hint, it was red(Gokudera) plus blue (Yamamoto) equals purple(Hibari).next hint: it hides and creates(it is easy) and i almost forgot...I TOTALLY THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FEVORITED OR EVEN READ! I REALLY THANK YOU! I especially thank iKitsuNeko and for reviewing! thank you both!**

**-funnything- it was april 4th and i was so ecxited because i thought it was april's fool's day.(in my country they dont celebrate that day, and even though i had it in my callendary...I was just too lazy) and i went like: YAY! today's Fool's day. and my friend went like: WTF? it on monday. that ruined my day (not, only 15 minutes or so).haha.**

**A/N: ACCOMPLISHED!**


	4. Indigo Mists

White

Chapter 3: Indigo Mist

_A man in white coat sneered at the shivering little boy. Said boy was lying in a lab table with dull brown eyes and dirty brown hair. And even though the eyes were dull, his body was shaking with fear._

_"We need to extract more flames. The other specimens are dying and this is the only compatible one" said a woman with paper in hand. Her hair was black and had curls, but her eyes were a cold blue ice color._

**_More flames? Are they going to do 'it' again? Don't they know that it hurts so much?_**

_The man in white coat started to attach tubes on the little boy's body, as he started to struggle._

_"Come on boy, it's only a little pinch and everything will be fine, okay?"_

**_Lies, lies. That's what they do best. Lie!_**

_After attaching the tubes, a mechanism started to hum. Slowly, flames started to cover the little boy's body, and sucked into the mechanism._

**_…it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…._**

_Was the only thing the boy thought as his flames were forcefully extracted from his small body. _

_But it was only the start…_

_The woman came with a needle and inject it on the brunet's neck. With that done, after a minute or so, the orange flame changed to another color as it was forcefully extracted._

_An ear piercing scream escaped the boy's mouth as the process kept ongoing._

* * *

Tsuna jolted awake with sweat all over him. He was shaking so badly that he started clutching his shirt to stop his hands from shaking. He quickly checked his surroundings and almost sighed in relief. He was in a white room, with two beds and two chairs at one corner. He was currently on one of the beds and there were two people sitting on the chairs. They were Yamamoto and Gokudera-san. What the later was doing there, the brunet had no clue.

Tsuna gave a tired sigh and whispered to himself "Just a dream…" Even though something inside him knew that it wasn't. He decided to ignore it. He then went to stand up from his lying position. He felt so tired, why did he felt like that?

Then something clicked into his mind. Memories of the men with guns and his companions came rushing back. He used his flames, didn't he? It always happened, he became tired after using too much of his too unstable and 'fragile'(like grandpa used to call it) flame. He sighed as he grabbed the side of the bed for support. He needed to rest, he knew, but if he went to sleep, he will dream of _that _again.

Tsuna half-curled half-stumbled towards the door without amazingly tripping or making any noise. He opened the door, who gave a traitorous shriek. He slowly turned towards his companions. He sighed. 'At least they're still asleep…' He went out( after giving the door a glare) and walked down the hallway.

Tsuna had to pause after a certain amount of time to catch his breath because he was still tired. Just as he was going to turn to another hallway he heard some voices…

"Come girl, we don't bite"

"Yeah, we just want to have some fun, that's all"

Tsuna knew that whatever 'fun' they were talking about was not appreciated by the girl at all.

"N-no…please….l-leave…" whispered a girl's voice. He has heard that voice somewhere…

"Now, come"

"NO!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he turned towards the noise. On the hall he saw two boys and a girl. Dokuro-san, the new transfer student. One of the boys sneered at him, while the other(closer to Tsuna) held Dokuro by her arm.

"What are you looking at Dame-Tsuna?!" asked the boy with a face of disgust, one he knew all too well. The girl turned to look at him with hope filled eyes. _'The same ones you had each time the cell door opened…'_ a bitter voice said in his head but he shook it off. Dokuro needed his help anyways…

Tsuna looked at the boys and summoned a tiny amount of his sky flames, enough for his eyes and hands to start blazing in an orange color. The boy who had the girl, surprised, let go of her and backed away in fear.

"M-m-monster…" the boys said trembling slightly.

Dokuro Chrome ran towards Tsuna and hid behind him. Just as Tsuna was about to walk towards them he started to cough. To cough _blood._

* * *

Chrome was at a loss of what to do. Her savior was coughing blood and panting while she stood there, doing nothing. She blinked when her savior's flames died and he crashed down into the floor. She went to his side to check if he was okay… he was not. He just kept coughing and gasping for air.

The other two boys looked at this and smirked. They neared Chrome and Tsuna, intentions of doing damage clearly there. One boy intended to grab Chrome but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Kufufufufu…"

The boys turned towards the newcomer and shivered. There, standing in all his glory was a blue haired teen(with a pineapple hair style) and heterochromatic eyes. One of them was ocean blue and the other was crimson red.

"What were you planning to do with my dear Chrome?" said the teen playfully, but with a dangerous tone in it.

"W-W-We were just…saving her!"said victim-number-1.

"Y-Yeah from that monster!" the other said pointing at Tsuna, who was unconscious after his coughing fit. The teen frowned. ' This boy…he is…different'. The teen smirked

"I'll forgive you…" said the creepy teen, and the other two sighed in relief. A little too early… "After we meet in hell! Kufufufufufufu~" As if on cue, the boys began to scream as images of bloody corpses and other gory things started to form in their heads. The teen just laughed at their horror striken faces. He turned to his beloved sister.

"Are you okay my dear Chrome?" he asked her softly, Chrome looked from the unconscious brunet towards her brother.

"Hai, Mukuro-niisama" she replied, but then looked back at the other boy. Mukuro frowned. His dear little sister didn't seem interested by other boys, but this one…

Mukuro focused his mist flames on his index finger and put in on the brunet's pale face.

* * *

Chrome just stood there as her brother checked the brunet boy's mind. She looked at the other two boys, only to find them already unconscious. She heard a whimper and looked back at the brunet. His face was contorted in pain, then Chrome looked at her brother. She was shocked ,though, when she noticed that there were tears in his dull eyes. Just what was he watching? Then Mukuro started to blink, tears falling down his face, signaling that he was out of the other's mind. he sighed. Chrome looked at her brother curiously.

"He's like us"

Chrome's eyes widened and she looked at the unconscious brunet. Mukuro, too, looked at him. '_Why do you have such a past, little Vongola?_'

"M-Mukuro-niisama… L-let's take him to the i-infirmary"said Chrome with nervousness, but eyes filled with determination. Mukuro stared at her and then laughed. He then patted her head.

"Of course Chrome, as you wish" said the blue haired pineapple boy picking the brunet (bridal style) and walking towards the infirmary.

* * *

"OI, baseball-idiot wake up!"was what woke Takeshi in the infirmary, he focused his eyes at the form in front of him and noticed the pair of green eyes and silver hair.

"Gokudera? What is it?" asked Takeshi sleepily.

"Tsunayoshi-sama is missing!"said Gokudera, and Yamamoto's eyes suddenly became sharp. He looked at the bed where Tsuna was lying and found nothing. He stood up and walked towards the door, only that someone beated him to it…

"Oya? What's with the rush?" asked a teen, like two years older than them, with blue hair (and pineapple style) and a blue eye, while the other was red. He was carrying a certain brunet in his arms.

"Bastard! What did you do to Tsunayoshi-sama?!" asked Gokudera pulling his dynamite out of his…who knows where from…

"We did nothing to him. We just found him coughing blood and brought him to the infirmary" said the teen, moving to put Tsuna on a bed. Yamamoto blinked.

" 'we'?" he asked, and the blue haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Me and Chrome"

"OH, you mean that Dokuro girl, right?" asked Yamamoto cheerfully. Mukuro narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing. Chrome stood by the door, shifting nervously. Mukuro went to leave but Gokudera Stopped him.

"Oi, what's your name pineapple?" asked Gokudera rudely, a vein twitched on Mukuro's face in annoyance.

"What…did you call me…?" he asked Dangerously, but before neither could do something, Chrome interrupted them.

"He is my brother, his name is Rokudo Mukuro"she said softly. "Why….why do you n-need to know?"

"So that I can track him down if Tsunayoshi-sama dies" he said in a deadpan voice, making the other 3 sweat-drop.

" Let's be going now, Chrome" Mukuro said, and Chrome nodded at him. Mukuro moved to the door, but not before whispering something to the brunet with a devilish smirk…

_"I'll see you another day,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

* * *

**A/N: START! **

**GOMEN! I had to do a lot of things for this week, like a monologue on The False Prince…*shivers* But anyhow, I really hope you liked this chapter! I made a spoiler~ and for those who reviewed/favorite/followed and read…**

**THANKS TO THE EXTREME!**

**In the next chapie I'll explain more about Tsuna's past and condition, but I guess you already have a picture of it;)**

**Next its….*chachachachaaaaannnnnn* KYOYA! Purple cloud!, someone is going to make an appearance in next chapter, who would it be~**

***funnyfact= I was in the church,(yes, I go to the church) and the priest was talking to some people who graduated from a school I don't remember how many years back, but the thing is that I was daydreaming. The priest suddenly said: Please stand up, and my mom(who was besides me) said: Darling, stand up. I just stood up, because I wasn't paying attention. When I looked around everyone, EVERYONE, was sitting and I was the only idiot who stood up. I. wanted. To .die. it was horrible, and then my mom started to Chuckle! I was whimpering and dying in my mind… it was miserable. The ones that had to stand up were the graduated people not me! Life sucks…**

**Please laugh at my idioticy and have a nice day!**

**Review-weiver~**

**A/N: accomplished! **


	5. Purple Cloud

White

Chapter 4: Purple Cloud

Yamamoto and Gokudera were on edge since the situation where Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome went to the hospital with their sleeping friend. They decided to stay awake until the brunet woke up. Until the door opened….

"Tsssunnnnaaaaaaaaa!" shouted a man with blond hair and warm brown eyes. He was quite handsome, but looks could be deceiving. The instant he entered the door, he tripped. Yep, I told you looks could be deceiving. "Ite…I tripped over my shoelaces again…. I can't believe it!" said the man standing and dusting himself.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gokudera, glaring at the intruder. Yamamoto, too, glared at him.

"W-Wow, back down! I'm Tsuna's cousin, Dino Cavallone!" said Dino grinning, although a bit nervously.

"Yeah right! As if we will believe that!" said Gokudera taking a handful of his dynamite._'If this moron, whoever he is, attacks Tsuna-sama, I will personally kill him!'_

"It's true, Hayato" said a masculine voice, from behind Dino. Dino stepped aside and let the man in. the man had messy black hair and a doctor coat. "Yo" he addressed Gokudera with a bored tone.

"Shamal, you bastard! What're you doing here?" demanded a fuming Hayato.

"Eh? You know him Gokudera?" asked Yamamoto, confused.

"Of course I know the bastard! He was always treating Giotto-sama and his guardians, not to mention Timoteo. Don't know why he's here though…" explained Gokudera to the clueless Yamamoto.

"I don't understand anything, hahaha!"Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"You baseball idiot…" hissed Gokudera with his eye twitching in both anger and irritation.

"Let me explain this t you" said Dino, looking at Yamamoto, who nodded, "Long time ago…"

"It's not that long, idiot!"

"Just to make the story more interesting!" Dino said in defense to Gokudera's retort. He cleared his throat and continued. "There were a lot of robs to the Mafia Famiglias—"

"Mafia? As in a game? Interesting!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, as the others just face-palmed at his answer.

"It's not a game!" Gokudera shouted at the laughing teen. Dino shook his head and continued his story.

"The robs weren't robs of things but of children. Children born in the Mafia had a more chance (or rate, if you must say) of surviving to what they were going to do to them…"

"And what were they going to do?" asked Yamamoto with a frown in his usually smiling face. _'Why am I feeling dread right now…?'_ Gokudera looked away and Shamal had his eyes shadowed by his bangs of dark hair. Dino looked straight at Yamamoto, with serious eyes, but another voice was the one that answered…

"Experimentation"

Everyone looked at the door in alarm, until they saw the person and relaxed. Al least, some of them did.

"Yo Kyoya! Long time no see!" said Dino grinning at Hibari Kyoya. Hibari ignored him and stalked towards Tsuna's side. Gokudera was shocked, not at the answer but at Hibari himself.

"Y-You're Alaude's brother, aren't you?" asked Gokudera, Hibari nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after the omnivore"

"But I thought—"

"STOP!" everyone turned to look at Takeshi, shocked. What happened to the usually cheery and calm teen? "W-What do you mean 'experimentation'? Tsuna is…he is completely normal! He—I mean—who would do that to him?! He…he is too nice…what does it have to do with him…?" Takeshi was shaking. Why, why Tsuna? He was kind-hearted and normal. He deserved better! Dino sighed.

"Like I said, many _Mafia_ children were kidnapped. Tsuna was one of those children, being related to the head of the External Advisor of the strongest Mafia Family in Italy, the Vongola." Takeshi trembled and his eyes widened, he was shocked. _'Tsuna was…Mafia?' _"They killed his Family when he was kidnapped. Both parents killed, in front of his very own eyes. But that wasn't enough" Dino kept saying, angered at the people who had done that to his cousin, almost six years ago. "they also experimented on him. When Tsuna was little, I remember he had a huge amount of Sky flames. Beautiful and pure, orange flames… they were more pure than his Father's. The scientists took that chance to take flame samples. They went a little too overboard, I think, because now Tsuna can't use his flames without passing out or tiring himself up. He is staining himself."

Takeshi tried to digest the information given to him by Tsuna's so called cousin. _'Tsuna is Mafia… and he doesn't have parents… And used to be an experiment….Never in my life I would've thought that Tsuna had such a terrible past. He even protected us from those guys at the roof, knowing that it would strain his body greatly! Why was life so unfair…?'_

"When you were fighting those herbivores on the roof, I was going to interfere" said Hibari in his current position beside a window, his eyes lost, looking at the sky. "But I didn't, because I wanted to see those fangs again." Hibari closed his eyes and everyone stared at him in confusion, less Dino. He was watching him in understanding. Of course he knew, he was there when it happened…

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya was walking through Namimori, people leaving his path as he glared at them. Why did the Horse have to come to such an insignificant town as Namimori? Better yet, why did his brother sent him with the Horse? The stupid Horse of all people! Kyoya growled at no one in particular as he thought about the clumsy, idiot, stupid, weak, useless, good-for-nothing, blond. And where was said blond now? Looking for something…or someone. Kyoya walked to (what seemed to be) the dark part of Namimori. There were thugs looking at him with lust. Kyoya smirked at all the herbivores he had found to bite to death…_

_"Looks like someone is lost" Kyoya heard one of the many thugs say. What surprised him was that the words weren't directed at him, but a brunet herbivore._

_"I-I ju-just…I was r-running an e-errand…" the brunet herbivore stuttered, looking scared. Kyoya was curious about said boy. The brunet was afraid, but not at the thugs…it was at something else…_

_"An errand? In this part of town? HAHAHAHA! Looks like this is our lucky day!" the thugs looked at the brunet, smirking. The brunet herbivore backed away, looking around afraid; as if the whole place had changed. He started to shake, and Kyoya couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that overcame him…neither would he admit it._

_"For disturbing the peace of Namimori" the thugs turned towards him, he smirked with bloodlust, itching to fight. The thugs shivered. "I'll bite you all to—"_

_"KYOYA!" everyone turned to see a man with blond hair running towards the black haired teen. Kyoya just growled at being interrupted. "Finally I found you! You left me alone in the hotel! What if something happened to you?! Do you know what your brother will do to me if you—"_

_"Shut up Horse. You interrupted me" Kyoya said coldly, glaring murderously at the 'Horse'. The blond man laughed nervously and backed away. "For interrupting me, I'll bite you to death!"_

_"K-Kyoya, I didn't m-mean to—I –OUCH! Watch it! N-No! I-I'm sorryyyyy!" all the people present watched as the raven teen beated the blond with sweatdrops or facepalms. Less the brunet, who was trying to get away as quietly as possible…he was doing a pretty good job, not touching any of the trashy things on the floor…damn he could even be a ninja!...until he tripped…(Forget the ninja thing)…_

_"Hieeee!" and he fell face first on the floor. Everyone looked at where the brunet fell, trying to contain their laughter at the girlish shriek. All but the blond…._

_"Tsuna? Is that you?" asked the blond with eyes filled with hope._

_ The brunet froze at mid groaning/whimpering/cursing and looked at the person who called his name. his eyes widened as he recognized the blond hair and warm brown eyes._

_"D-Dino…?"_

_"Tsuna!" the blond-haired male cried in joy as he made a run towards the shocked brunet. Kyoya looked at Dino confused, Who was this so called 'Tsuna'? Dino got to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around him, in a protective and firm embrace. "I looked everywhere for you… when Giotto finally told me where you were…I-I was so…happy…" Dino broke down, tears falling from his eyes, his voice cracking at the end. Tsuna, too, was also crying at finally seeing his cousin._

_"Horse!" the raven's voice was filled with warning, trying to tell the man of the incoming threat. A thug has taken advantage of the other's distraction and was going to strike Dino with a piece of Wood._

_ Now , Dino being a Mafia boss and all, he should be able to dodge the incoming attack and save his cousin…if he had his subordinates. Or use his turtle, who only needed a little water…or his box weapon and ring…or his whip….or something! But nooooo, he didn't have a sigle weapon on him! That how responsible Dino is as a Boss without his subordinates…._

_ Just as Dino made a move to cover Tsuna with his body from the blow, something orange flashed before his eyes. In an instant, Tsuna was before him, eyes glowing orange and flames on hand. He was grabbing the piece of wood from the thugs' hand and it was now burning to ashes._

_ As Kyoya looked at the herbivore before him, he couldn't help but feel his bloodlust act at the sight of a powerful foe. No, not an herbivore, an omnivore…an omnivore with fangs. He smirked at the sight of an omnivore, but he wouldn't bite him to death now. No, he would wait to when the omnivore becomes a real carnivore. That omnivore was going to be his prey. Never did Kyoya notice the possessiveness behind his bloodlust. He had to suppress a shiver when he heard his powerful voice, cold yet calculative. _

**_"I'll die before letting you harm my cousin!"_**

* * *

Dino shook his head at the memory and continued…

"One day, Vongola broke in to the lab. They saved the few children that were still alive, and there was Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was adopted by the boss of the Vongola and was raised as his child. Only the three bigger brothers looked at him in disgust, beside them, everyone in the HQ was fond of him. Even the Assassination Squad, the Varia were fond of him!then they send him to Japan, for protection"

"What do you mean 'for protection'?" asked Gokudera, as he had not yet heard this part of the story.

" A new Family has raised, the Cielo famiglia. It's said that all commanders can wield Sky flames" said Shamal with serious eyes.

"Sky flames? As in Tsuna's?"asked Yamamoto cluelessly yet again.

"There are different types of Flames. I will explain the other flames to you some other time, but this is what you must know now: Sky is the rarest one and very few people have it. Tsunayoshi-sama, Giotto-sama, Xanxus, The eight boss of Vongola, and other few bosses have sky flames" explained Gokudera.

"Oh, so how come do they have sky flames?" surprisingly, Yamamoto seemed to understand the flames theme.

"When people experimented on the omnivore, they took most of his flames" said Hibari with a poker face. As if that explained it all…and in a way, it did.

"So, what you mean is…."

"That Tsuna's flames were passed to other people" finished Dino. "But it's okay, the important thing is that Tsuna is safe. We just have to worry about his well-being, not the Cielo Famiglia."

"Right, now that you mention it, I made some pills for Tsunayoshi" said Shamal taking out a bottle of pills. The white pills could be seen by the transparent glass of the bottle.

"Pills?" everyone asked, less Hibari. But he did rose a brow.

"Yeah, you know Tsunayoshi's problem with his flame? Well, these pills will increase the quantity of flames on Tsunayoshi's body, little by little. The pills are made by Nero Fiore di Cielo, the Black Sky Flower."

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that flower poisonous?" asked Gokudera with narrowed eyes.

"No, Bianco Fiore di Cielo is. People seem to confuse both of them though, by their color and all..." explained Shamal.

"Oh, I brought what Tsuna asked me to—" a groan was what cut Dino off and everyone turned to see a certain brunet stirring. Eyes opening slowly.

"Ugh, W-Wha…?" Tsuna said incoherently as he looked at everyone in the room, with a blurry vision, eyes unfocused. He blinked a few times and stared at Dino.

"You're not an illusion, are you?"

Everyone sweatdroped (Hibari didn't show it, but he did) at the brunet's response.

"Of course not, Tsuna! Why would you think that?" Dino asked the brunet, hurt.

"I don't know, maybe because I was almost killed with these two earlier. Which reminds me, what time is it?" asked Tsuna, after giving the response to Din's question,

"Past noon already!" said Takeshi laughing. Tsuna blinked and then reacted…

"Hieeee! I need to get to my house{**AN/; coughcoughapartmentcoughcough}**!" Tsuna tried to get up, only to get caught on the blankets of the bed. "Hieeeeee!" before he could collide with the floor, someone helped him.

"K-Kyoya-san…" said Tsuna quietly, in shock. "Thanks…"

"Omnivore, don't tire yourself" said Hibari glaring, but softly. Everyone(less Dino) was shocked. Why was the scary prefect of Namimori so fond of the brunet? Hibari helped the brunet up and said "The Horse came to see you"

"Horse?" Dino asked, eye twitching in annoyance at what his friend (in Dino's POV)/Rival (in Kyoya's POV) called him.

"Dino-san…?" asked Tsuna warily

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Dino-nii' even though we're cousins?" Dino muttered under his breath. Did his cousin have amnesia or something?

"It is you!" said the brunet with a bright smile, one that most people in the room hadn't seen. It was full of innocence and childishness.

"Of course it's me Tsuna! Who else would it be?" Dino said smiling charmingly, ruffling Tsuna's hair in a brotherly manner. Hibari growled but said nothing. "Oh, I brought you what you asked for" said the blond, a black bag on his hand, though he didn't gave it to Tsuna. Not yet. Tsuna's smile seemed to falter by a second, but then came back to its previous shine.

"Thanks, Dino-nii!"

"Awwww, he called me Dino-nii~" Dino said as he hugged Tsuna, rubbing his cheek against Tsuna's. and that was the last straw.

"Horse…for showing affection on school grounds…" everyone tensed (especially Dino) at the black-haired teen's voice. He smirked and took out of nowhere his tonfas "I'll bite you to death!"

"W-Wait! K-Kyoya! I didn't do anything! Yo-You'll hurt Tsuna!" that seemed to calm the prefect down a little, because even though he was still glaring hatefully at the blond, he lowered his weapons. Hibari then muttered something along the lines of "_herbivores…bite to death….human shields….pathetic…."._ everyone sweatdroped at this, but Gokudera didn't let that pass…

"How dare you use Tsunayoshi-sama as a shield! You bastard!" said Gokudera glaring at the blong, currently behind the small brunet. Just in case, who knows when the prefect could attack again.

"Hey Tsunayoshi" said Shamal ignoring Gokudera completely, but also catching the attention of Hibari and Yamamoto. "Catch" he said, throwing a bottle of pills at Tsuna. Tsuna caught them clumsily and stared at Shamal confused. "Those are made of Nero Fiore di Cielo"

"Oh…."

A minute of silence.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? I passed three years looking for the damn flowers and you just say 'so'?" Shamal spat bitterly, annoyed at the brunet. What a brat.

"S-sorry is just that I don't know what they are f-for…"said Tsuna, blushing in embarrassment.

"For your flame problem." Shamal said seriously. Tsuna's eyes widened but then he nodded seriously. _'If I can control my flames…maybe I can go back…but what about Takeshi? He's my friend, too… and Kyoya-san, and Gokudera-kun….and Dino-nii…if I can control my flames, maybe I can protect them…yeah, that's it…'_. "The Nero Fiore di Cielo is a flower made of Dying will flames. It's made by all flames, that's why everyone can use them. They are helpful to those who have a little amount of Flames, such as you, Tsunayoshi. But it doesn't grow in a specific place. People say they're seasoned flowers" Shamal shrugged as he told them his story. "I lost three years of watching beauties because of the damn flower"

"But weren't you with Giotto-sama two years ago?" asked Gokudera confused, as Dino nodded and looked expectantly at Shamal. Shamal stood there with a frozen expression '_I've been caught! And by a brat no less!'_

"I-it's okay! You did find the flower for me, ne?" said Tsuna, trying to make Shamal understand that he wasn't mad at him. On the contrary, he was quite happy, because Shamal was helping Giotto-san… "Ne Doctor Shamal…" said Tsuna 'casually', looking at the floor with his hair covering his eyes "How…how is everyone at HQ?" Shamal looked at the young boy with a small smile. '_He still worries about them. Even though they send him away. A true sky indeed'_

"They're fine" said Shamal waving it off, and he could practically _feel _how Tsuna's whole body relaxed in relief.

"I think we should be going Tsuna, it's getting late after all" said Yamamoto looking at his short friend with a grin_. 'It doesn't matter if Tsuna is an experiment or mafia. He is my first friend and I will protect him, with my life' _

"Don't worry, I'll give you three a ride" said Dino looking at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna with a grin. Tsuna smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks, Dino-nii"

* * *

The ride on the car(read:Limo) was pretty awkward. Dino was trying to make a conversation with Tsuna, but since Tsuna was in the middle of Yamamoto and Gokudera, he always ends up with a glare of them. Kyoya was glaring at everyone, and Tsuna was almost asleep in the limo, tired and Bored. So yeah, pretty awkward.

"U-Um, so…where do you two live?" asked Dino, only to receive two glares from the teens. Kyoya snickered much to the blond's dismay.

"You can leave me at Takesushi" said Yamamoto, his glare was softer than Gokudera's.

"You can leave me with the baseball idiot, I don't live far from there…" said Gokudera looking out the window. He turned his gaze towards Dino and hissed "If Tsunayoshi-sama isn't in his apartment when I get there on the morning—"

"Herbivore, silence. We're here" said Kyoya, cutting Gokudera off. Gokudera fumed, but got off the limo.

"Have a good night, Tsunayoshi-sama!" with a respectful bow, he left.

"Haha, Gokudera is funny. Well, bye Tsuna!" said Yamamoto smiling, and he too left. Tsuna groaned.

"How can I make Gokudera-kun drop the -sama? Wait, why is he even with me? Last time I remember being with him, he tried to blow me off…" Tsuna looked at Dino with a small smile. Dino grinned.

"Who knows. Hey, remember that I told you that I brought the things you asked me for? Here it is" Dino said, putting his hand on his pocket to get the small black bag out of it.

"About the Box Weapon?" Tsuna said conused, but then his eyes filled with hope. "Are you going to give me your Box Weapon?!" Dino blinked at his cousin's antics.

"Not mine, I need that. But, I'll give you another one" said Dino as he gave the bag to Tsuna. Tsuna frowned, but opened it to see its contents. His eyes widened at the orange box and Ring.

The orange box was small, it fit in his hand perfectly. It had the letters 'VONGOLA' on it, and on the back there was the face of a roaring lion. The ring had an orange gem in it, forming a circle. The mounting of the ring was of a metallic orange color. It was beautiful.

Tsuna smiled and slipped his ring on his middle finger. Dino grinned and even Kyoya smiled a little.

"Thanks, Dino-nii…"

"Here" Kyoya tossed the pills Shamal made at Tsuna. Tsuna picked them up, and looked at Kyoya surprised. "You dropped them at Shamal's. Thank God he noticed…"

"I'll thank him when I see him tomorrow…" Tsuna smiled tiredly at his friends (sort of)…

"Thanks for everything"

* * *

The other day, Tsuna entered Shamal's office with a smile. He took one pill at the night and was feeling pretty normal today. Not as exhausted as other times…

"Tsunayoshi? Did Kyoya give you the pills?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I forgot them and…I wanted to thank you, for…all" Tsuna said lamely, looking at the floor, blushing. Shamal stared at him in surprise, but then put up his bored façade.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have classes?"

"Hieee! You're right!" with that, Tsuna left the room running. He almost ran into someone, but the person got out of the way. "I'm sorry!" he went back and bowed to the person. When he looked up, he saw a woman in a doctor coat. She had brown hair, and pale blue eyes. She smiled and patted his head.

"It's okay boy, I'm fine. Hoho, go to your clase or you'll be late!"

"Right! With that, the brunet boy left. Of course, he missed the woman's psychotic smirk and the mad glint in her eyes….

_"I finally found you…_

_Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

* * *

**A/N: START!**

**HI! Im sorry for the late update, but you see…I don't have an excuse. I just got lazy and all. And then, in the middle of the chapter, I had an author's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how! Hey,, that's an excuse right? Meh… sorry for errors and cursings that you will see ahead~ you've been warned!**

**About the Flowers…I will try to update a pic of them in my profile, but if you don't want to check my profile here's a physical description of them: you know the Dandelion flower? Well, imagine that flower with two extra petals, but those two petals are bigger than the others. Imagine bunny ears. The diference between them is the color of the bigger petals. **

**Im sorry again for the late update! I am also updating a new story, it has an Oc, so if you don't like Oc's don't bother reading it. It's name is: Mondo di Magica Fiamme.**

**-Funnyfact- Those who read Yaoi(NO THIS STORY IS NOT YAOI!), know the fingering technique right? Opening and closing. Well, my friends made a greeting with that technique! They put their hands in the air and make the…yeah, you got the idea.**

**-Funnyfact- those who don't read yaoi, or read it, well, this is a really funny thing that happened to me in school with my friends. I usually write in a notebook, it's my ficbook. I gave the notebook to my friend for her to read Mondo di magica fiamme, she took it for lunch period, and it was fine by me! Then she goes to me and says, with my other friend, 'I didn't understand the 3****rd**** chapter' and I was like: okay, they usually don't read KHR, so I have to explain this to them. So with all the patience in the world, I took my notebook and opened it on the third chapter… it had penises all over the pages! And stick mans doing sex! They even put ME having sex with a boy named Raul! I let a long "WTF!"scape my mouth and then, my notebook…I never gave it to them again…**

**So yeah, that's my life….**

**Review if you like, Favorite if you like, Follow if you like~**

**A/N: Accomplished~**


End file.
